


Snow Day

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First snowfall, I know Lucy and Lisanna are a rare couple, Lisanna’s hair, Lucy is sneaky, but they’re cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: It’s the first snowfall of winter, and Lucy and Lisanna spend the morning outside playing in the snow together.





	Snow Day

Lisanna awoke to the smell of coffee and cinnamon and a slight chill in her bones. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up with a yawn.

First she looked to her left, where she found her wife’s side of the bed empty. That explained the delicious aroma of fresh baking and coffee grounds wafting from the kitchen. 

Then she looked to her right, out the window where she saw snow falling softly from the bright blue sky. The morning sun made it shimmer like tiny diamonds. A thin sheet of snow covered the grass, and a couple of their neighbours were out sweeping snow off their driveways.

Lisanna grinned. 

Getting out of bed, she put on a pair of Lucy’s pants, then headed downstairs. 

A plate of cinnamon buns sat on the table, along with two bowls and three boxes of cereals. Lucy was in front of the coffee maker on the counter, her blond hair down, and wearing Lisanna’s hoodie.

Lisanna wrapped her arms around Lucy’s waist, pressed a kiss to the back of her ear. 

“Morning.”

Lucy smiled back at her. “Morning, babe.”

“Let’s eat breakfast, then go play outside!” Lisanna nuzzled the crook of Lucy’s neck, a gigantic grin on her lips.

“Play? Aren’t we adults?” Lucy asked teasingly. She turned around in Lisanna’s arms, giggling at the excitement plastered all over Lisanna’s face. She was practically bouncing in place. “I take that back,” Lucy then said. Lisanna’s blue eyes were so bright and happy. “I’m an adult, you're a child.”

“Hey,” Lisanna pouted, and Lucy wanted to stroke her thumb over Lisanna’s bottom lip. “I’m an adult too!”

“Sure you are, babe. Now why don’t you sit down, pour yourself some cereal, and have a cinnamon bun. The coffee’s almost down.”

“Yay!” Lisanna dashed towards her chair, taking a cinnamon bun off the plate, and taking a huge bite from it. “Mmm! It’s yummy!”

Lucy rolled her eyes fondly. Definitely an adult.  
__________________

“Woohoo!” Lisanna ran around their backyard, flailing her arms about. 

Lucy wondered if she was trying to catch the snowflakes.

“C’mon babe, let’s build a snowman!”

Lucy chuckled at the way the snowflakes blended in with Lisanna’s white hair. 

“I don’t think there’s enough snow for that, sweetheart,” Lucy said, looking at the ground. Green peeked out from underneath the white persistently. 

“Then let’s make snow angels!” Lisanna instantly flopped onto her back, and started moving her arms and legs. 

Lucy laughed, then flopped onto the ground too.

The rest of the morning was spent playing tag, sneaking snow down each other’s collars, catching snow on their tongues, and shaking snowflakes out of their hair. 

Eventually, a thick enough sheet of snow covered the ground, allowing them to make a snowman. For thirty minutes, all they did was roll a big snowball around and see who could run fast enough without falling. 

It took three tries to keep the snowman standing, and when they were finished, they poked eyes and a mouth in its head with their fingers, and stuck a cinnamon bun in the center for a nose.

They collapsed on the ground beside each other, cheeks flushed and chests heaving with grins on their faces.

Lisanna propped herself up on her arm and gazed down at Lucy.

“I love you.”

Lucy reaches up and ran her hand through Lisanna’s hair, damp from the snow. 

“I love you too.”

Lucy wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and Lisanna leaned down to give Lucy a coffee-and-cinnamon-bun-flavoured kiss.

There was nothing better than playing in the snow with Lucy, her wife, her love, her light. So what if they were two grown women? Adults were still kids on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me like a miracle in the middle of the night . I have no idea where it came from, but I’m happy with how it turned out. Feel free to share what you thought of it :).


End file.
